


One Tiny Little Star

by Namion



Category: Free!, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namion/pseuds/Namion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involved in an unfortunate event at sea, Matsuoka Rin finds himself on an island that seems to be only an illusion- the stars are dead, the moon is nowhere to be seen, the ocean has lost its color, the flora is gray, the fauna is gone and the wind can no longer be felt. However, gazing into the depths of the eyes of a certain black-haired child has led him to realize the reason behind this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tiny Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on a song by sasakure.UK, to Asteroid B-612 (which was based on Le Petit Prince). Some lines were taken out from the original story and song.

Darkness.

Am I already conscious? It took a while to convince myself. No air was present in this place, not even a breeze, everything was dead. I became terrified, my senses found it difficult to function in this condition. With nowhere to look at, I gazed down at my white hands, it took great effort to focus on them. What's happening? I palmed my face and breathed in slowly to calm myself. It worked. A few seconds passed and my breathing became steady, I could see clearly again. I sat for a moment, taking in the pitch black surroundings. No light, yet I was visible as if it was broad daylight.

My eyes did their best to make out objects in the distance. There was nothing there.

“ _Rin!”_

I thought my heart ceased beating. My chest felt heavier, my breathing heaved again as I heard a familiar voice. I stood up and frantically searched around for the source. It seemed to have come from all around me, tugging at me in every direction. There was no one there.

“I'm right here!” I shouted back with what I have, but something told me the voice was already gone.

“Damn it!” The frustration wore me down, all I could do was kneel down and slam my fist against the cold dark floor. I lost that one sliver of hope. What am I going to do now?

All I could manage to recall was my name. _Rin!_ I replayed the voice in my mind again and again. Loud yet tender, I had a weird feeling that I have to see that person. I wonder, who was he again?

I want to find out, and I want to get out of here. Where should I go? I scanned different directions available, it was possible to go anywhere from here. The only way to find my bearings was to move, I finally decided to head for east.

There was a faint scent and taste of the sea straying in my senses. I strained to see if I was approaching anything, there was nothing there – only the endless darkness spanning before me. If my calculations were right, I hadn't gotten very far from where I started. Yet, I already feel like my body was going to collapse any time soon.

My breath escaped me with every step I took as if walking has become a big burden for my body. Determined to find a place, a person, or any thing, I continued despite the toll my body was taking. I can do this. I don't want to stay here forever. By now, I was dragging my feet and pulling my own body up, preventing myself from sprawling on the ground. I still see nothing. Where am I actually headed?

Gradually, the smell and taste of the sea had grown definite. It drew me in the same direction I was heading, calling me out further into the abyss. It should be there, it has to be. It wouldn't make sense if it wasn't there.

I stared down at my feet and pale hands, my palms were perspiring, weighed down by fatigued. Sweat dripped from my back, I was breathing more heavily than ever. My vision was playing with me again, going in and out of focus. With my supposed destination still out of sight, I gave in and dropped, exhausted to the point everything hurt. A strange draining sensation alarmed me, my consciousness was slowly disappearing and my soul felt like it was getting absorbed by something soft. I fought with all my strength, fearing the thought that I might never make it back – only to succumb in the end.

 

I had no idea how much time has passed when I woke up. Examining the grains under me, they turned out to be black sand, I had arrived at a beach without knowing how. In front of me, the sea rolled its waves, crashing them on the shore. The area was a somewhat large island- large enough to hide in and also small enough to explore most of it. Above me, there was no moon, the sky was solid ebony, a hue that the water adopted from. I stood up and saw that the sea was ink flowing from the horizon. Aside from this unexplainable improvement, I still didn't have any clue where I am.

“Ugh! This really sucks.” I snatched a nearby stone and blindly threw it in the water, putting all of my power in the throw.  
  


_Plok!_

 

It said as it met the water, sending ripples of its demise on the surface. To my surprise, my strength was back, my body felt normal again. Well, at least I don't feel like death anymore. I took an even bigger stone and threw it with full force, this time behind me, not bothering to think about what it would hit.

 

_Tok!_

 

The sound diverted my attention to behind me. There I saw, a huge hull of a ship with its front deck still intact along with the steering wheel above, a remainder of a shipwreck that happened indefinitely. That would mean there's a possibility that there's someone else here. Upon thorough inspection, the wood was already rotting perhaps from weathering and tiny organisms housing it. If there was someone here, it would have been a long time ago. No one could survive that long, or could they? I shrugged off the thought.

I guess my only option is to find a lot of wood to make a fire, the remains of the vessel wasn't fit for a fire, the wood was still damp. Although it wasn't freezing, I had no choice but to search if I'm going to settle here. I began to trudge around in the sand when a voice startled me from behind.

“Have you seen my dolphin?”

“Huh?” At this moment, I found myself face to face with a little kid, not older than 10 years. His hair was as dark as the sky above and his eyes sparkled a deep azure, as if all of the blue hues of the sea were trapped in them. “Who are you?” We exchanged looks for a while, me basically making sure that I wasn't dreaming and him thinking I might be crazy.

“Have you seen my dolphin?” He repeated, more serious this time.

“Listen kid, I haven't seen any dolphin.”

“You didn't spot it in the ocean?”

“It's very dark and dangerous, why would I go out to the ocean?”

“The water won't hurt you, I swam there many times.”

“Oh?” I raised an eyebrow at him. Is this kid for real?

I crouched down to inspect him, an action that made him move slightly away, clearly uncomfortable with the small leeway between us. He smelled of salt, water, and fish. He was soaked under his clothes, droplets of water trailing down to his feet, disappearing into the sand beneath him . He was telling the truth. I brought myself up, my gaze still stuck to him.

 

In spite of being young, he had a get-this-shit-over-with demeanor about him and a hovering indifference towards my succeeding questions, a feat that became a hindrance to finding more about this place we were in. When I tired out of asking questions, that failed to elicit responses –not even what his name or where he came from – I figured I should start on my task of collecting firewood.

“You don't really need to collect them.” He said.

“It might get cold, you can never tell when you'll be needing a fire.”

“But you don't really need to collect them.”

Irritated and confused, all I could do was scratch my head. He was becoming really annoying.

“It doesn't get cold here. Have you noticed?”

This thought landed on me, realizing that this boy was right. The smell of the sea was strong and refreshing, enough for me to taste it by scent. Waves were softly crashing on the shore, however I wasn't able to feel the wind that swayed them nor the temperature the atmosphere was supposed to emit. Once seeing that my efforts would be useless, I rested my case and sank into the sand. What else is there to do? I turned to the kid, who had taken up his position on the severed deck above me. He was watching the sky, as if waiting for it to light up.

“Hey.” I called to his attention.

“What?” He replied, still focused on the sky.

“I'm going to look around, are you coming?”

“Go ahead. You won't be able to go far.”

“What do you mean?”

He gave me no response whatsoever and merely continued to stare into the dark, distracted by something I can't even see.

“Tsk, whatever.”

Staying here was hopeless, my patience was wearing thin with every second that passed, I would get nowhere with this child. I furiously stomped through the sand, every step sinking in its grainy grasp. Before long, I found myself at the entrance of a grove of trees, a bit farther from the ship. Although it was dimly lit, the place seemed to clear up as I went deeper. There was nothing much in this place except for flora expected to be seen in a tropical forest. I remained silent as I passed trees and shrubberies – not even a croak nor chirp could be heard.

 

It dawned on me that there were no animals here. How could that even be possible? Looking back, I could not make out the beach nor the wreckage anymore, I was already a long way from there. I soon reached a path that slanted upwards, I didn't have any idea how high up it was so preparing for the worst, I breathed in and proceeded to hiking.

Up here, the whole of the island was observable, it really wasn't that big. The beach was a couple of kilometers away from the jungle and between them, the shipwreck lay idly in the sand. The sea or rather, the ocean stretched miles and miles away into the mysterious horizon, no other land was visible. The mountain was cut off behind the island, ending into a cliff where the waves crashed against them as if trying to pulverize its rocks. I went back to viewing the beach and saw that the boy was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went to now...

“ _Hang in there!”_

That voice. My eyes darted from the beach to the cliff, to the forest, to the sky – agitated and longing for it. Holding onto the slim chance of seeing that person. It was all so familiar yet it feels like it was more likely to disappear. I don't want to let this go, not now.

“ _I have high hopes Rin will be okay.”_

Okay? Okay from what? Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, every breath felt as if I was hauling for air. The world was spinning, I couldn't make out the images anymore. My new found strength was disappearing, every effort I made was draining me. I felt scared, what was happening...

“Where are you!” I shouted to oblivion, tears trailed down on my cheeks. Sobbing filled the pitch-black sky, there was no light, no hope for me to hold on to. Nothing that could reassure me that I will be able to get out and return to whence I came from.

“ _I'll remain by your side...”_

Dust and cold stone met me as I collapsed onto the dirt unable to manage my aching body. Everything hurt. Strings felt like they were playing with my heart, tugging it back and forth to hope then agony.

“ _...Until you wake up.”_

I caught sight of a devastated boy watching me from afar. Mustering all the energy I had left, I managed to turn to him before my mind lost consciousness, pulling me back into the void. Time ticked in and out of this place, there was no way to tell. Nothing else to see but the dark cold space of this place. Am I back where I started? I wouldn't be irritated to see that boy again. If only-

 

_Splash!_

 

Water hit my face, waking me up from my slumber. I wiped the water from my face and tasted it, it was briny. Above me, stood the kid, a large leaf that contained water was beside him. He must've ran, plucked it off a tree and rushed to the sea then back here.

“Are you okay?”

I stared at him for a long time, his expression reverting now that I've come back. I did my best to collect the small amount of sanity I had left. His blue eyes shined under the night, an serene aura settling itself on me. I sat up and gave him a nod.

“Thanks, I guess I'll be okay.”

Getting back onto my feet, my body felt an unexplainable vitality that I didn't have earlier. Odd how I felt death tugging me a moment ago then the next, feeling like I could scale every mountain at will.

“Makoto.”

“What?”

“Who's Makoto?”

There it is again, the tinge of familiarity. I tried to remain calm, unfortunately my shivering tone betrayed me.

“Where... Where did you hear that?”

“When you were asleep, you muttered that name.”

My mouth gaped open at this. More leads, more hope. I have to do better at remembering. I wonder, why was I unable to recall anything when I'm conscious?

“I can't remember, but somehow I can feel something for that name and voice.”

“Voice?”

“You didn't hear it?”

He shook his head. “I didn't hear anything. But I heard your screaming, so I ran to see.”

I sighed, placing my face in my palms, defeated by humiliation. “I heard a voice.”

No response.

“I got nowhere trying to talk to it, as you can see, I only blacked out.”

He blinked at me, my reflection distinct in his eyes. His silence drew me closer, waiting for his reply.

“You know, I could help you look for Makoto.” He said.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm still looking for my dolphin, I wouldn't mind helping you if you helped me look for him.”

“It's not that easy.”

“A lot of special things have never been easy, what good would it be if everything was easy?”

 

In the end, I considered his offer and returned to the boat's husk with him. This time, both of us stood on the deck, me leaning on the steering wheel and him back to surveying the sky. I decided to push my luck and ask him other questions.

“Where did you lose it?”

He let out a sigh, that question struck him. He turned to me, his face displayed worry and for the first time, I saw him as a real kid. His eyes looked like the water in them was about to burst any minute. “I didn't lose him, he ran away.”

“Oh...” I said, not sure what to reply. “Why did it – I mean, he ran away?”

He cast his eyes downwards, a frown forming on his lips. “When you neglect someone you love, and who loves you just as much in return, they get tired and tend to leave.”

I raised my eyebrows at him.

“It's contradictory, love and indifference do not come together. You can only feel one of them, it's pointless if you put them together.”

I stood there, speechless. This boy, though young, had already experienced and learned how love could be fragile. And here he is now, looking for them, trying to bring them back home. Even if it was just a dolphin to me, that dolphin probably meant the whole world to him.

“Did you already know this beforehand?”

No answer.

I sighed.

“I lived with the stars, I preferred their company.” He suddenly said.

“Stars?” I looked up at the black sky. No sign of them.

“Did you know, you can also swim in the sky, it is the same as the sea.” He said.

 

The child told me that he used to live in the ocean before us. He was fond of swimming there everyday with his dolphin and neither of them got tired of the other. One day, he received an invitation from the stars in the sky. For they admired his skill in swimming, they wished to swim with him as well. It happened that him and the dolphin did visit and swam with them, as time progressed by, the kid became attached to the sky, leaving the dolphin to swim alone at home.

“Couldn't you swim with your dolphin there?”

“He did, he couldn't keep up with me. I became too engrossed with the stars, they're beautiful you know.”

“Then why don't you go back to the stars? Move on and be with them.” I said in my most casual way.

However, I don't think that was a minor aspect for him to do. 

“You're indifferent, but is indifference and moving on really the same?”

“I don't think so.”

“You're only hurting each other. ”  
  
He sighed. "I somehow feel guilty."  
  
"Guilty? Howcome?"

He gazed towards the sky and nodded. “The stars made me happy, without him... I don't know.”

 

Eventually, I found out his dolphin has been his companion since the day he could remember. Moving on was futile as he could not forget, in his own words, everything was fresh as the ocean. I understood how he felt. Even though I couldn't recall more of Makoto, I felt like I was connected to him in a way that I have to see him. This kid became captivated by what was above that he forgot what was waiting for him down here. Was I the same?

“Do you have any idea where he might be?”

He didn't say anything.

“You know, do you?” I touched his shoulder, he was trembling. “Why don't you go to him?”

He gazed at me, shocked by the idea. “I don't know if I could.”

“You'll never know if you never try.”

Hearing that statement, made him stir from his position. His movements became anxious and uneasy, obviously not sure anymore. He opted to reply but no words came from his mouth. I shifted my attention to the ocean, blindly spinning the wheel in my hands, pretending I was the captain of this mess. I could sense his eyes penetrating through my whole being, judging every inch of me.

“He's near the cliff.” He finally said.

“Really?”

“It's the only place I haven't bothered searching.”

“Then let's go.” I jumped down, barely dodging the jagged edges of the wooden floor. I expected for him to follow but he merely remained there, looking down at me with those blue orbs. I could've sworn they were becoming more vibrant rather than a stagnant blue. “I'm scared of that part of the island.”

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn't know what would I do if I see him again.”

“Do you want me to go and get him instead?”

“N-No, I want to go. I want to see him.”

 

True to what he said, we were back high up on the mountain, this time sitting on the edge of the cliff. Under us, the waves rolled against the large weathered stone, trying to knock it down only to fail and try again. The boy sat beside me, looking down at the collision of waves and rock. I could have sworn he almost cried then and there.

“Calm down, don't be afraid.” I told him as I took hold of his hand.

I flinched as my skin landed on his, frigid and stiff, the cold iciness of his touch pierced through my skin, chilling my veins, it felt like I was holding dry ice. His eyes met mine and for a moment there, I think I saw the ocean in all its beauty. Now I know why this place was gloomy and gray, why the stars and moon had disappeared, why the water had lost its sparkling blue and green hues, why the animals were silent and gone and mostly, why I couldn't sense, not even a gust, of the air. It was him, it was all of him. Contained in him was the very essence of this lonely island.  
  
Despite the frostbitten contact, I gripped his hand tighter for reassurance. “Do what you have to do, call out to him.”

“If I did, I wouldn't be able to help you find Makoto.” He said.

Confused, my eyebrows scrunched up and all I managed to say was “It'll be all right.”

At this, he motioned for me to lean closer. He unraveled his scarf and clumsily spun it around my neck. He was smiling as he did so.

“It might get chilly soon.”

Without another word, he stood up and leaped from the fringe. Panic took hold of me, and instinct urged me to grab him, he was merely inches away from my hand, but it was too late. The world moved slowly as I watch him fall and it wasn't long before I would be joining him. To my ignorance, I wasn't able to maintain a safe distance, my weight tipped me over and I knew it really was the end this time.

“Rin.” The kid's voice echoed from the border. I swung myself in the opposite direction, and there, billions and billions of stars illuminated the whole sky, greeting me with their twinkling light. Standing on the brink, the little kid beamed at me from under them. A new scarf around his neck floated in the soft wind. My eyes trailed down his arms, and there, very glad to be back in his arms, was the dolphin piping loudly. For the last time, the boy's eyes met mine, they were still a shining cobalt but it was different, life had come back to them. I could tell it wouldn't leave him anymore.

 

“ _Thank you.”_

 

The words were from his mouth, however the voice was that of Makoto's. Fully aware of my oncoming death, I smiled, focused on the sight I was witnessing. I wouldn't mind dying this way. The rushing wind felt warm and in turn, the water numbed me with its freezing waves. It didn't occur to me that my plunge would be painless, I never even thought that I would feel nothing. I lost all consciousness as quickly as my dive into the water.

When I came to, I was sitting in a dark room.  
  


“ _And when your sorrow is comforted, time soothes all sorrows, you will be content that you have known me.”_

 

Makoto's voice echoed from every side

 

“ _You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.”_

 

I straightened myself up and listened intently for the source. I ran around the room, using up the ounce of vigor that I had on the island. Thankfully, I felt no energy being drained, not this time.

 

“ _What is essential is invisible to the eye.”_

 

A tiny light appeared up at one end of the room.

 

“ _Or is it really visible or invisible? Which is right? I cannot say... Not even grown-ups understand.”_

It emitted the voice with more clarity, not as an echo anymore. It drew me closer and closer, reaching out to touch it. My hand met the bright light and before I knew it, distinct memories flashed before my eyes. The ocean, ships, drowning, a kid, Makoto – everything was coming back to me now. The images appeared and disappeared at a fast pace but I finally understood what happened and why I was here.

 

“They never ask what is really essential because grown-ups don't know what they're looking for, they always go round and round the same place. Mostly, they'll tell you they don't know and are never sure."

 

I was secured on a bed, tucked in neatly. The smell of disinfectant wafted in the air, I breathed in and out. I stared at my wrist and the tube attached to it, it wounded up to a bag of dextrose beside me. The heart rate monitor showed my steady heartbeat, its beeping in line with every thump. Looking to my right, Makoto was sleeping on a chair, I could see the dark circles under his eyes and the forming drool on his green shirt, scrunched up in his awkward sleep induced sitting position. In his hands, was a white book with the wonted illustration of Le Petit Prince.

“Makoto.” I called out, my voice healthy and full.

He didn't budge.

“I'm awake.” I said with more forte. From the side of my bed, I extended my leg out, my bones cracked and my muscles ached though this didn't stop me. I directed my foot to his shoulder and nudged the slumber out of him. He roused, surprised with the sudden hit, wiping a trail of drool in the process.

“Ri-Rin!” He shouted, getting up and rushing to hug me.

My bones crackled and my back muscles stretched under his strength. I patted his back and told him:

“Thanks for reading to me."

“You heard that?”

“Yes, even your theorizing.” I smirked at the thought of it.

A blush made its way to his cheeks up to his ears. “Analyzing literature was the only thing I could do while waiting for you."

"It made me think, helped me get out of the dark.”

I felt a happiness, the kind that words could not even describe. I was back with him and that's what's important. The smell of conditioner and sweat mingled in his scent, my head lolled to his shoulder, my forehead resting on it. Although I was awake, I felt weak and tired. All I managed was to tighten my grip on his shirt before we had let go of each other.

"The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for a while.” Makoto reached out for a button above my bed and pressed what seemed to be a pager.

“And yet, here I am.” I laughed.

“Did you dream about the Little Prince?”

“Sort of, but it was different.”

The door of the room promptly swung open, in came a doctor followed by a nurse. The doctor greeted the both of us while the nurse checked for my vitals, propping me up against two pillows.

“It certainly is a miracle.” He said, analyzing a sheet of paper.

"What do you think?" Makoto asked.

“His condition has significantly improved.”  


Before long, Makoto and the doctor became consumed in conversation. I gave a sigh of relief, everything was going to be okay. Soon, I will be walking out that door... Huh?

A pair of marvelous blue eyes peered from outside the door ajar, it belonged to a child with silky ebony hair. It was him, and in his hands, a happy stuffed calve.  A spur of the moment was all it took, I was up and hurrying towards him, leaving Makoto and the doctor confused as they stared at us. Widening the opening of the door, the boy stepped back to give me space. His wristband was protruding on the dolphin's side, it bore the name "Nanase Haruka" and over the officially printed name, another name was scribbled in crayon.  
  


"Hello, we meet again."

His eyes glinted under the light, I could see the waves crashing with all its colors in them. Bustling with life and rekindled with love, the island had returned to its best form. We exchanged smiles, grinning from ear to ear.  
  


“Haru, thank you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a birthday gift for someone who used to be important to me, she loves Haru and Le Petit Prince. That's how I got the idea to merge the two together.


End file.
